Grigor the Second
Personal Statistics To be added Name: Grigor the Second, Supreme Chancellor of Chelovestva Gender: Genderless, usually refeared as a Male Classification: Advance Bio-Machine Age: 260 years old Alignment: Lawful Evil Appearance: To be added Personality: To be added Likes: Chelovestva and its people Dislikes: Traitors, unecessary killing without valid reason, incompetence Weight: Hundreds of Tons Height: 15 meters Hobbies: Read novels, make public announcements, poetry, make prosper Chelovestva Values: Strength, Ambition, Order, Stability, Prosperity Status: Alive Affiliation: NUMEN (initially enemy, then become an ally), The Lĕgĭo, Chelovestva (the supreme faction led by Grigor himself, originally from an alternative timeline, this new powerhourse had quickly become a prominent force to be reckoned, even by other Superpowers), several factions and few powerful entities in the Local Multiverse Theme: Empire Earth - Main Theme Quotes: To be added Powers & Stats |-|Powers & Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Inorganic Physiology, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and see the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Had superhuman level senses. Possess both electroreception, echolocation, heat detection and magnetoreception), Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-High), Information Analysis, Preparation, Social Influencing (Master of psychological warfare), Invisibility, Flight and Spaceflight, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense and detect ghosts and other supernatural entities), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Technology Manipulation, Data Manipulation and Hacking (Can directly connect to computers and take them over control), Body Control (Capable to control and shape his own physical body at his wish), Energy Absorption and Statistics Amplification (Able to absorb many types of energies for briefly increase his strength and speed), Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation, Energy-based and Ballistic Weaponry, Optic Blast, Danmaku, Portal Creation with the Dimensional Teleport, Spatial Manipulation and Attack Reflection With Warp Drive (Capable to warp the space-time around his physical body making him able to travel across immense distances through subspace. He can also distort the space around so to reflect long range attacks such as energy blasts), Black Hole Creation, Matter Manipulation with the Nano Factory (Capable to alter matter of the surrounding at atomic level), Information Manipulation with the Archive, Precognition via Quantum Perception, Power Nullification with the Suppressor, Durability Negation via Bond-Dissociation Beam, Duplication, Existence Erasure and Invulnerability via Overcharge (Can temporary surround himself with destructive energy, which can erase any attacks and anything that Grigor's touch), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with objects/characters who lack a physical body), Vibration Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation with the Oscillator (Can vibrate the molecules in the air so violently to generate explosions and large shockwaves) |-|Resistances= Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (As a Robot, he lacks the soul and he isn't alive or made by biological matter). Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Capable to survive around his own black holes), Mind Manipulation (Possess a powerful psychic shield), Matter Manipulation (Capable to resist his own Nano Factory), Empathic Manipulation, Absolute Zero (His physical body is able to keep operating even in absolute zero), EMPs, Hacking, Transmutation, Energy Absorption, Illusion Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Can withstand level of radiations lethal for standard humans) Tier: High 5-A physically. 8-A to 7-B with light weaponry. 6-B to 6-A with heavy weaponry. 5-A to 4-B with top weaponry Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level physically (Completely vaporized an Earth size planet with a single punch. Capable to destroy objects that are made by his the alloy which made his body. Split in half a Earth's size planet with a double stomp. Physically stronger than baseline NUMEN). Multi-City Block level to City level with light weaponry (Even his lighter weapons can decimate multiple city blocks of a city. Was able to obliterate a large mountain with consecutive shots in a few minutes). Country level to Continent level with heavy weaponry (His heavy weapons are capable to cause mass extinction events. Destroy a massive asteroid 10 kilometres in diameter before it could hit Earth. Capable to wipe out the entire surface of a world in a few minutes at most). Dwarf Star level to Solar System level with top weaponry (His strongest weapons, the only ones in his arsenal capable to damage and destroy his body. With the most powerful ones having the power destroy stars, create supernovas, harm Arkantos and characters at his caliber); Can ignore conventional durability via Durability Negation Durability: Dwarf Star level physically (Stated to be able to withstand planet busting explosions. Survived a planetary collision between two gas giants. Can tank blows from characters that are as physically strong as him. Most of his body is made of of an alloy which use Nuclear Pasta, a type of neutron-degenerate matter that exist within neutron stars, as its principal component), Solar System level with Forcefield (His forcefield at full power more than capable to took blows from his strongest weapons. Can tank attacks from Arkantos); Can nullify attacks via Power Nullification Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class Lifting Strength: Class G (Able to lift skyscrapers with ease, was able to move a pyramid), far higher with Telekinesis Speed: Massively Hypersonic Travel Speed (Able to travel across worlds with relative rapidity, capable to reach the Exosphere at around 10 seconds), Massively FTL+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Able to react and dodge lasers and lightspeed attacks at point blank. Capable to easily tag small spaceships that are capable to travel across vast interplanetary and even interstellar distance. Faster than baseline NUMEN), far higher Processing Speed (His processing speed easily suprassing most of our current supercomputers, capable to elaborate amounts of date in the yottabytes in a few seconds). Massively FTL+ Flying Speed with Warp Drive (Can travel across universal distances in a few days); Reflexes are further complements via Precognition Range:' Extended Melee' physically, Tens of Meters to Planetary '''via his weaponry/equipment, '''Tens of Meters Senses (His senses can reach superhuman level, improve even further with the Augmented Reality Vision). Low Multiversal 'via Dimensional Teleport (the Teleport's range is vast enough to reach other universes and timelines) 'Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (His Superradiance Battery allow him to be active as long as he want), Infinite Endurance (He doesn't feel pain and it can keep fight unless the body doesn't get completely destroyed) His rigenerative ability make him hard to be killed in conventional ways Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''(Extremely intelligent and cunning even for the standard, only trully below to cosmic or abstract begins. His processing speed can elaborate enormous amount of data, enough to create a human body, in a relative short period of time. Can match his most advanced supercomputers in term of processing power. Consistently able to outsmart and outplay NUMEN numerous times over. More than two hundreds of years of ruling the Chelovestva as Supreme Chancellor of the state. Turn Chelovestva from a small village in Belarus to the sole dominant force on planet Earth in 5-6 decades, for then later turn it into a formidable faction capable to be comparable with much older multi-dimensional empires in terms of military, industry, technology, resources and influence. Had directly fought in hundreds of battlefields and decimate entire armies by his own hand) '''Standard Equipment: Dimensional Teleport (This device allow Grigor to teleport to other universes/timelines in a moment, although the need first to set the coordinates before utilize, otherwise he risk to teleport to a place outside space and time), Warp Drive (The device permit to archive speeds faster than lightspeed by warping the space around the user (or by creating his own space-time), although due of the speed Grigor is always forced to set the coordinates before active the Warp Drive and even that he can only move in a straight line, he cannot change the direction when under warp speed), Suppressor (To be added), Nano Factory (A tiny factory with the specific task to generate superpowered nanites capable to alter/change the structure of any material to atomic level that they make contact other than control many other characteristics of the material. The only down side is that organic matter is too complex to be manipulated), Redirection (A decide capable to momentarily store the power of any attack for then be released the very next moment), Archive Weaknesses: Can be eccessively ruthless. Tend to be slightly overconfident when facing someone who he doesn't know, but he is not someone who tend to make the same mistake. His forcefields can only remain active for 30 seconds, after that it need to reloaded after other 30 seconds. His equipment can be destroyed during the fight. His top weaponry are directly fuel by his Superradiance Battery, if used too much during combat it can deplete NUMEN to the point of potentially shut down his body. his Quantum Perception is only limited to a certain range and it isn't always 100% accurate. Low hand-to-hand combat skills as he is more of a brawler, as he prefer use his long range weapons in combat. The Overcharge has a time limit and it need time to recharge Standard Tactics: To be added |-|Notable Attacks & Techniques= Singularity - To be added Bond-Dissociation Beam - To be added Quantum Perception - With the ability of see the quantum fluctuations in an area of 1 km around Grigor's himself, he is capable to perceive every single current quantum state that will happen around in that area, and by doing matematical calculations he is capable predict the most likely outcomes of an event or action of someone with extreme accuracy Overcharge - To be added Warp Drive - To be added |-|Notable Feats & Statements= Note: This character is inspired by Grigor II from the Empire Earth series Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Robots Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Technology Users Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4